


无尽之窟

by danlanqiqi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Summary: 人生第一辆婴儿学步车？





	无尽之窟

为什么以人的姿态回到伙伴身边后，对他的欲望反而比过去更为强烈呢？

无数次不知不觉地，手就攀上了对方的肩，滑过光洁的脖颈，解开整齐扣好的衣领，探入胸口。他喜欢触摸那片温热的皮肤，感受游戏的心跳在自己手中不断加剧。

大概是伙伴的触感太美好？他总是忍不住开始幻想……

“另一个我，请把你的手拿开。”

好吧，这不是他的臆想，他的行动又先于思维遵从于本能的愿望了。

“抱歉。”尽管嘴上这么说，亚图姆并没有把手抽回的意愿。亚图姆站在游戏身后，左手揽住他的腰，脑袋枕在他的肩头，右手自领口处一路向下，然后满意地欣赏怀中的人微微颤抖脸颊泛红的模样。

他们之间不是没有做过，但游戏还是会脸红。

“我还有别的事情要做。”

“那就晚点再去处理。”亚图姆微微侧首吻上游戏的脖子，舌尖轻柔地自上而下拖曳出一条曲线，再明显不过地暗示他内心的渴望。

游戏咽了咽口水，“你就不能晚点再这个吗？”

“不能，这个最紧急，没有伙伴我可能会死掉。” 

“别轻易说死。”游戏一上一下分别按住他不安分的手，急速转头时差点撞上他的鼻子，“你已经从冥界回来了！”那突然拔高的音调，是内心积蓄着不安的真实写照。

他知道亚图姆只是开个玩笑。

明明已经没什么好害怕的了，明明已经没什么好担心的了……

“所以说，”亚图姆不废吹灰之力就挣脱了对方的束缚，他环着游戏的腰，吻上游戏的侧脸，“现在，我就想呆在伙伴的身边，哪里也不想去。”

他顺着游戏的脸颊一路吻到耳际，与此同时手上的动作也没停过。他一手飞快地解开衬衫全部的衣扣，一手向下去解皮带扣。游戏的穿衣风格经常就那么几套，拆卸的次数多了他的手速也快了不少。当然，他也并不打算给游戏太多的时间去胡思乱想。

“我的意思是……你……唔……”

在游戏又想开口说什么时，亚图姆猛地用力将他转了个身面朝自己，扶住他的后脑，吻上了他的双唇。这个吻来得过于急躁与疯狂，游戏在震惊中乱了呼吸，下一秒便被轻易地撬开牙关，只能任亚图姆长驱直入扫荡他的口腔。

如果一个吻可以代替语言，那亚图姆的这个吻大概就是在对他的过分敏感表示抗议。

在发现他没什么回应后，亚图姆收回了舌头，用牙齿不轻不重地啃咬他的上唇，两眼则不悦地瞪着他。

像是万圣节没有要到糖果的孩子。

“真是像个孩子。”游戏这么想着，也情不自禁地这么说了。怀着小小的歉意，他捧起亚图姆的脸，送上了自己的吻，一个细腻而轻柔的吻。

难得由游戏来主导，亚图姆有些小小的惊讶。

尽管这个吻结束得有些快，但还算得上美味。亚图姆意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，“这么说很过分啊，伙伴是觉得我还不够成熟吗？”

语毕，不给任何思考反应的余地，他重重地一推，游戏猝不及防向后踉跄了几步，刚刚好地摔倒在柔软的床上。他欺身上前两手支在游戏的两侧，拿出他法老王的气势，居高临下地哼了一声。

游戏这才注意到自己衣衫不整的现状。他的衬衣向两边敞开，上身裸露出大片皮肤，腰间的皮带也被解开了……他抬起头，在与亚图姆近距离的对视中，脸涨得通红。

亚图姆穿着黑色的深V背心，从游戏的角度可以清楚地透过领口看见那结实的胸肌与向深处延展而引人无限遐想的肌理线条。他有些害羞地想要别过眼，却又无法克制地，直勾勾地盯着亚图姆的领口看。

偷偷挣扎的小表情，在亚图姆的眼里显得分外诱人。

“游戏……”

“直接叫名字是犯规的。”

“那又如何？”亚图姆扬起眉毛，直截了当地戳破事实，“你不是也很想要吗？”

就算想否认也已经来不及了。亚图姆用手指了指游戏诚实的下半身，后者只能假装生气地鼓起脸，厚着脸皮承认：“对啊，谁叫你那么有吸引力。”

一连串的笑声自亚图姆的喉间释出，他俯身吻上游戏发烫的脸，右手滑入游戏的两腿间，握住那勃起的性器，上下逗弄。游戏呜咽了一声，看向亚图姆的眼神多了几分迷离。亚图姆忍不住吻上那双晶莹的紫眸，同时加快了手上的动作。低低呻吟源源不断地冲击着他的耳膜，一下又一下地刺激着他的神经……

拥有之后，渴求之物反而变得更多。

曾经，亚图姆只想永远陪在游戏的身边。就算是透明的、无法触及实物的灵魂状态也无所谓。以人的姿态回来后，他却不这么想了。无数绮丽的念头占满了他脑海，想要触摸，想要拥抱，想要亲吻，想要更深入地探索彼此的身体侵占每一寸肌肤……

欲望是个永远无法填满的窟窿。

亚图姆坐起身，褪去游戏的裤子。修长的指滑过他的大腿内侧，能明显感到一阵颤栗。

游戏两手按着床支撑身体坐起，敞开的衬衫缓缓地从肩头滑落。他把衬衫扔到一边，毫无遮蔽的身体完完全全地展露在亚图姆的眼前。亚图姆目不转睛地看着他，感觉自己的下身又硬了几分。

“别这样看我。”投注在身上的目光过于炽热，游戏下意识地错开视线。

“伙伴，你在害羞什么啊。”亚图姆不禁翘起嘴角，“是对自己的身体不自信吗？”

“如果和你比的话……”游戏点点头，探出手帮亚图姆脱掉了那件深V背心。他轻轻戳了一下亚图姆结实的胸肌，手掌贴于胸口又渐渐滑向腹部，“确实有一点羡慕哦。” 

亚图姆没接话，一声低吟代替了他的回答。游戏的手在触摸到他腹部的瞬间，一股热气便直冲向胯部。下身的勃起令他感到难受。他拿开游戏的手，迫不及待地脱掉了碍事的裤子。然后他快速拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出安全套和润滑油。

果然是该感叹“熟能生巧”吗？

当亚图姆熟练地为彼此抹上润滑油时，游戏不由地在心中暗暗感叹。

而他的身体，也早已挣脱了大脑的思考，自然而然地跨坐在亚图姆的身上。他攀上亚图姆的脖颈，微热的气息喷洒在对方的耳际。

“游戏……”

“亚图姆……”

视线相交。他们的眼中燃烧着同样热烈的欲火。并不是单方面的索求，而是共同的渴望。

“呜……”在沾满润滑液的手指插入游戏的后穴时，他不由地扣紧了亚图姆的肩。

“别紧张。”亚图姆低首吻上他的唇，另一只手揉了揉他紧绷的臀部。

他闭上眼努力地回应这个吻，试图放松下来。他能听见彼此躁动的心跳声，振聋发聩。他能品尝到唇舌绞缠中的温柔与怜爱，是一种甜甜的麻麻的味道。但他仍然无法忽视下身所接受到的刺激。他能清楚地感知到对方的手指在自己体内慢慢地抽动，慢慢地探索。当那两根手指触及某个点时，他的口中突然爆发出一声尖叫，险些咬到亚图姆的舌头。

亚图姆又动了动手指，稍微加快了速度。于是他又连叫了好几声，呼吸变得更加急促。

很羞耻……

但是很舒服……

游戏把脑袋埋在亚图姆的肩窝，像是试图藏起满脸欲望的潮红。他伸出手，摸上亚图姆的胸，食指无意识地在他的胸前描画着什么。脑海中碎片般闪过各种各样记忆中的画面，亚图姆获胜后的笑，亚图姆危急中的咬牙切齿，亚图姆告别时竖起的拇指……最后定格在此时此刻亚图姆充斥情欲的脸。

他知道亚图姆为了自己隐忍得非常辛苦，也隐隐约约能感觉到亚图姆的焦虑。哪怕他们已不再是两心一体的表与暗，他还是能直觉出被亚图姆掩藏的心绪。

“啊……没关系的……你也……唔……不用紧张……”说这话时他的牙齿都在打颤，强忍着咽进肚里的尖叫化作了夹杂在言语中的呻吟。

“因为……不想伤到伙伴。”过了好一会儿，亚图姆才抽出手，那一瞬间游戏反而觉得身下有些空荡荡的。

“我相信你，另一个我。”游戏仰起头，毫不迟疑地说。

——我相信你，另一个我。

曾经在赌上生命与灵魂的决斗的中，他也对亚图姆这么说过。

然而同样的话在这一刻，却成了一发十足的催情剂。亚图姆两眼灼灼地盯着游戏的脸，一颗汗珠自额际滚落下来。

“那么要上了哦。”

“来吧。”

器官没入身体的一瞬间游戏又大叫了一声，十指不由紧紧地抓住了床单。亚图姆连忙松开扶在游戏腰部的手，轻轻地为他揉捏臀部的肌肉。

好在有做过充分的扩张，游戏觉得这和先前几次比起来，已经不是那么疼了。——啊，所以说是熟能生巧没错……

亚图姆开始一点点在他的体内律动，按照记忆找寻那个能触发快感的位置。此起彼伏的呻吟与喘息回荡在房间里，一时间难以分辨那些充满旖旎色彩的声音究竟属于谁。

“啊——”游戏在亚图姆的又一次抽插中发出了不同于之前的高分贝叫声，他羞窘地想要咬住唇，却抵不住一波又一波海浪般席卷而来的快感。

“哇啊啊——你……啊啊啊啊——慢啊啊啊……” 

想要说的话已完全淹没在无法遏制的尖叫声中。

完全不同于射精时痉挛的快感，在游戏的体内不断地堆积不断地膨胀，令他怀疑身体简直不是自己的了。连思维都在激荡中褪色成空白，已无暇再去想其他事物。

汗渍浸染了床单，沉吟与嘶喊不绝于耳。

游戏的每一声叫喊，反而令亚图姆愈加不舍得停下来。仿佛是抓住了极乐之境的钥匙，哪肯轻易放手。亚图姆将手覆上游戏的手背，十指相扣，下身不断地冲击不断地深入，试图填满那个无止尽的欲望之窟。

不够……

远远触不到尽头……

亚图姆放纵自己抛弃一切的理性，沉湎于肉体最真实最直接的诉求。在攀上高潮的云梯时，他一遍遍呼唤着游戏的名字，不餍足地聆听游戏在他耳畔上气不接下气的哭叫。已不再是徒有回音的呐喊，现在游戏就在他的怀里，肌肤相触，云雨交融。

时间恍若凝滞于此，连轻柔的触摸都被放大成无限缱绻深情。

游戏最终支撑不住身体，瘫软地挂在亚图姆的身上。生理性的泪水夺眶而出，和沾满汗水的发一起蹭在了亚图姆的脸上。亚图姆抱着他一起侧躺在床上，眉眼相对，粗沉的喘息中混入了低低的笑声。他抹掉眼角的泪，也跟着笑了起来。

这样坦诚相对的事情，这样叫人害羞的事情，曾经是不敢想的，也不可能发生。

“是奇迹呢。”游戏依偎在亚图姆的怀中，感受彼此同步的心跳声。

“嗯？你又在想什么乱七八糟的东西？”亚图姆亲了亲游戏的鼻子，狡黠地眯起了眼。

“不，没什么。”

“看来是我刚才没能满足你，让你产生了做梦的错觉吗？”

“没有！我不是这个意思！你不要……喂！停下！晚一点不行吗啊啊啊啊啊——”

所以说，到底是谁在欲求不满啊！

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一脚油门踩下去就是洋洋洒洒几千字，我能怎么办？我也很绝望啊！ああああ——死ね！  
> 上次把这文发在写作群里，竟然被爱吐槽的年年表扬了。掩面，有点小害羞。
> 
>  
> 
> 第一次试用AO3，希望不要被屏蔽。


End file.
